


i'm not hurt, i'm tense

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Brotherly Love, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, One Shot, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Soft Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), concerned siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Five stood in front of her, his usual smirk dancing on his upturned lips. Blood was soaking through his old uniform, yet Five showed no weakness. It was what he was trained to do. From the time he was born, he was never allowed to show weakness or emotion, never allowed to cry. And he didn’t. Even in his worst moments, even with his family, he never showed how he was feeling, or if he was hurt.





	i'm not hurt, i'm tense

Five heard the sound before he felt the pain of the shrapnel ripping through him, the force pushing Five onto his back. Screams filled the air, some of which were of Fives name, while others were in horror and shock, as his family watched the scene unfold. Klaus, Vanya, Luther, Allison, Diego, hell, even Ben rushed towards where their brother laid on the floor of the place they once called home. 

Meanwhile, Cha-Cha stood smirking, Hazel standing behind her. They had finally finished the job and were home free, well, until another mission scooped them up and carried them to another timeline and to another place. 

Cha-Cha swiftly put her gun away, turning to Hazel to tell him it was time to go. What she didn’t expect, was to come face to face with the person she had just shot. 

Five stood in front of her, his usual smirk dancing on his upturned lips. Blood was soaking through his old uniform, yet Five showed no weakness. It was what he was trained to do. From the time he was born, he was never allowed to show weakness or emotion, never allowed to cry. And he didn’t. Even in his worst moments, even with his family, he never showed how he was feeling, or if he was hurt. 

“Bastard.” Cha-Cha growled, reaching into her coat to grab her gun once more. However, she was too slow. Five grabbed her arm and swiftly bended it in a way that could-that would break Cha-Cha’s arm if she tried to struggle against Five’s hold. 

Hazel went to move to try to help his companion but stopped dead in his tracks when Fives glare turned towards him. 

“You move and I dislocate her arm. Have fun going on missions by yourself.” Five glowered. 

Hazel’s eyes widened slightly under his mask. Though he had never told Cha-Cha, he hated going on missions. The only reason he did it, was because she was with him. He would have quit a long time ago if it wasn’t for her. He thought of Cha-Cha as his friend and he enjoyed being with her...especially during missions. If he were to be alone, he would go insane. 

“No-no, I’ll stay right here. Just...don’t hurt her.” Hazel said. Five eyes seemed to bore into his soul. To Five, Hazel was an open book. He knew about him hating the missions. Back at the commission, Hazel would talk about how he hated it. They would complain together and talk about the things they disliked and the missions they would have. Cha-Cha would never engage in the conversation. Instead, she would sit at the sidelines as she watched and listened to the things they were saying with thoughtful consideration. Cha-Cha had never really minded the missions. She didn’t like them, but she also didn’t hate them. Five liked those times. During that time, that was the only thing he could look forward to other than getting back to his family. 

Five turned his attention back to Cha-Cha after a few moments. 

“You break into my house, attack my family, shoot me, and expect to just walk away?” Five calmly stated. The saying ‘you could cut the tension in the room with a knife’ was pretty accurate in the current situation. 

After a few seconds, Five let go of Cha-Cha and stepped back. Cha-Cha quickly turned around, worried Five was going to do something to her. To her surprise, Five just stood casually, his hands in his pockets are he stared at the two. 

“Go, and I swear to god, if you ever come here, or anywhere near my family again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understood?” Five said, a threatening tone to his voice. 

Hazel quickly nodded and grabbed Cha-Cha’s arm before going to leave the building. 

“Hazel, wait.” Five called out. 

Hazel turned around, his full attention on the boy/fifty eight year old man in front of him. 

“Quit the commission. It doesn’t have to be right now, but do it soon. Retire, quit, I don’t give a damn, just leave. You don’t like it. The only reason you do it is because of Cha-Cha. Remember when we would complain about it? You despised every moment of it. Leave. And if they come after you, send them to me. I’ll tell them to fuck off.” Five said, a malevolent look in his eyes. 

“Tell them?” Hazel said, a smirk on his face. 

Five shrugged, an equally large smirk on his face. 

Hazel nodded before turning back around. 

“Bye, Five.” Hazel said as he walked out the door, followed by Cha-Cha. 

“Bye, Hazel.” Five mumbled slightly before turning around to face his family. 

The rest of the night was spent with Five’s family fretting over him and asking him questions about his time during the apocalypse and the commission. Oddly, Five didn’t mind. He was just happy to be with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it


End file.
